After the War
by Rellik 01011993
Summary: Just a quick idea on what might happen should Draco bump into Harry after the war. Reviews always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Draco stumbled across Harry in a back alleyway, hyperventilating. He wasn't sure what to do at first; they had been mortal enemies during school and then stood on different sides of the war. But then he realised that though they spat profanities back and forth, they never actually tried to hurt each other. He took a slow step forward and froze when Harry tensed.

"Harry? It's Draco…" fisted hands relaxed. "I don't know what's going on but…is there anything I can do? Do you need help?" emerald eyes snapped up to Draco's and the blond was stunned at the confusion he saw there. "Can I help?"

"Just…keep talking to me, if you don't mind please." Harry managed to get out around his continued hyperventilation.

So Draco talked. About the ridiculous price he had sold his family home for due to people's morbid curiosity. The fact that he was going into healing potions, with a side gig helping George with his prank potions. He talked about how hard it was to shake the Slytherin and Malfoy image from himself when dealing with others. He wasn't entirely sure what he said or how long he talked, but eventually Harry's breathing calmed.

"Thank you Draco." Harry offered an uncertain smile. "No one usually…" he grimaced and didn't finish the sentence. He would not complain. "I'm going to have lunch with George now, if you would like to come?"

Draco stared for a moment, hoping this wasn't some last hurrah to the pranks from their school days. He couldn't tolerate an act of kindness only to find out it was a joke, not now. All he saw in those emerald eyes was honesty and, to his surprise, hope. "If you're sure… People don't like me too much."

Harry shrugged. "And I don't like _people_ too much, so it all evens out in the end. Come on. I don't want George hexing my place setting again if I'm late." When they stepped out into the street people started to stare. When the stares progressed into vehement glares, Harry mumbled something under his breath and suddenly it was as if they were invisible.

Draco stared at the other wizard in shock. "What did you just do? It's like they can't even _see_ us anymore." He didn't comment on the fact that Harry hadn't used his wand. That was something he would have to think about.

Harry gestured towards a shop window with his chin as they passed by. Draco glanced sideways and instead of Harry and Draco he saw two strangers in the reflection. "It's not so much that we're invisible as it is that we just don't look like us. I'll remove it once we get to lunch; no one will bother us there."

"What was that spell you used? I haven't heard it before…" Draco asked curiously. He had been scouring anything he could find for a decent cloaking or perception spell and had found nothing.

"I should hope not. I haven't taught it to anyone else." Harry grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets while the tips of his ears turned pink. He guided Draco to a small restaurant and opened the door.

"Wait. That is _your_ spell?" Draco asked as he followed Harry to a table where George sat waiting. It wasn't that he didn't think Harry _could_ create his own spells; he was just shocked that he had done it.

Before Harry could respond George was standing with a grin, staring at the two of them. "Harry, Draco." He nodded in greeting. Then Harry mumbled something to remove his spell and Draco realised that George had figured out who he was _before_. "Harry always looks the same when he goes incognito; he's too lazy to change his disguise even though he can. And he _does not_ share that spell. With _anyone_. So it had to be someone just as famous, and in Harry's eyes, just as misunderstood." George explained when he saw the questions rising in Draco's eyes.

Then the red head looked more closely at Harry. A quick inspection had worry rising in his eyes. "Another attack?" Harry responded with a curt nod. "They're getting more frequent Harry. You really need to start talking to someone."

Harry grimaced. "Who? I'll not burden you with my troubles George, and Ron and 'Mione are only just back from their honeymoon." He grimaced. "Everyone has their own troubles after the war, no one needs mine added to the mix." He waved a lazy hand, dismissing the subject. "George…do you want to see him? Are you in the mood?" Harry asked quietly.

George smiled sadly. "Harry, when has the answer to that question ever been no? But I'm worried about you. You're tired and in pain." Draco listened on in confusion. He had no idea what they were talking about.

Harry's eyes were weary but his smile was genuine. "And offering some comfort to my true friends allows me some comfort of my own. This is always as much for me as it is for you George… I like to see him too. Takes away some of the guilt of failing him."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, his head dipping forward as he forced himself to relax, hands folded in his lap. When a new person appeared in the spare seat at the table, Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. Harry slowly looked up. "Hey Fred…" he whispered softly.

Draco shook his head. "No way…" he knew for a fact that Fred has died at the Battle of Hogwarts. During school Harry had never been overly exceptional with his magic, but apparently as soon as the wizard stepped outside of a classroom he excelled. Or as soon as he wasn't constantly fighting for his life, he had enough energy to concentrate on other things.

Fred turned to grin at the blond. "Dead as a doornail and they still can't get rid of me!" he chuckled. "Although it is lucky that Harry likes me as much as he does, it's both our stubbornness that keeps me around."

While George and Fred began their own conversation Draco turned to Harry. "It's only Fred so far. If they…choose to go over, I can't do anything. Fred's connection to George was strong enough to allow him to choose to stay." Harry spoke softly, not meeting Draco's gaze. "Before you get your hopes up."

The statement brought about a whole new thought path for Draco to follow. What sort of people was Harry surrounded by that his first thought about someone was that they would want something from him? Someone who's first instinct was to clarify what he could and could not do for someone had surely been conditioned that way after years of mistreatment.

"I was actually going to say that it's astonishing you can do that at all. I've never heard the likes of it before. Besides, George clearly just implied that it takes it out of you. What sort of person would jump right in and ask for such a favour? That is something to be offered, Harry, not demanded." His voice was soft and his eyes concerned, softening the sting that accompanied the truth of his words.

For the first time in his life, Draco was on the receiving end of an appreciative smile from Harry Potter. Not one that is in place of words of gratitude, but more a soul deep gratefulness for being accepted as he was. It shook Draco to the core.

Harry excused himself a moment later and Draco found himself in a position he never expected to happen again; securely in the sights of the Weasley twins. "So, Draco, what are your intentions with our Harry?" the voice, that had sounded alone for too long, once again in stereo made Draco's heart lift. "Don't get us wrong, we're not…busybodies like Granger, but we look out for him."

Draco shifted awkwardly. "Honestly? I just found him hyperventilating in an alley and he invited me along to lunch."

Fred shook his head. "For him to…do whatever he does that brings me back to this world, we have to have a bit of a psychic connection. I know something more happened."

Draco shrugged. "I asked him what I could do to help…if I _could_ help. He told me to talk, so I did. I don't see how that's relevant." He frowned in confusion when the twins shared an excited glance.

"No one offers to help Harry Potter, Draco, they only _ask him_ for help. You are the first person in _years_ aside from us and our parents, to actually offer him help." Fred explained sadly. "It may have seemed like nothing to you, but it is actually a big deal."

Draco blinked, staring at the twins as the words sunk in. "What do you mean? Everyone _loves_ him." He protested.

George grimaced. "Everyone loves for him to help them. They never even think to offer the same in return." He explained softly. "And Harry won't ask, doesn't think to ask because he has always done everything himself. Since before he came to Hogwarts."

Fred nodded, staring at the table. "So, we keep an eye out for him. We have no objection to you two being friends." He glanced up in time to see Draco's slight blush and smirked. "Or more. But we want to make sure you are going to be a good thing in his life, rather than another weight on his shoulders."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry offered Draco a cup of coffee at his home, and Draco found himself unable to refuse. He insisted it was because it was the home of his one relative who had _always_ stood against Voldemort, and he wanted to see where that man had lived. He refused to admit, even to himself, that the man he was more interested in was the one walking beside him.

"Can I ask what you've been up to lately Harry?" he asked, hoping to find a topic that made neither of them too uncomfortable. He knew for a fact that there would be a lot of things one or both of them would not want to discuss. The war may have been finished, but a lot of people were still fighting the demons in their souls.

Harry blushed slightly. "You know that safe haven for reformed Death Eaters that just kind of appeared?" he asked quietly, once again shoving his hands into his pockets. Draco hoped that one day Harry would be able to talk about himself with some pride. He seemed so ashamed and embarrassed of the things he could do.

For a moment, Draco's heart dropped. There were people protesting that place, violently so. "You've been protesting?" he guessed in a whisper.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "No! God no! I know some of the people who _are_ protesting though…and they know how Death Eaters lay out their protections spells and such. I…may have broken in and laid out my own wards. They won't think to try breaking wards used to protect _the boy who lived_." His tone was sarcastic when he spoke hi unofficial title and Draco started to see just how much Harry despised it all.

"You've been providing protection to Death Eaters?" Draco asked in wonder. Harry had never seemed the forgiving sort, but then he realised it had been more from the influence of his friends than his own personal animosity. Not to mention that he couldn't afford to forgive anyone after they aligned themselves with Voldemort.

" _Reformed_ Death Eaters." Harry corrected absentmindedly, opening the door to his home. The way he defended them without thinking about it made Draco's shoulders feel lighter, like he did actually deserve the second chance he had been given. If Harry could see fit to forgive those who had been _willing_ Death Eaters, at least during the war, then surely he would forgive Draco too?

"Master Harry? Shall I prepare supper?" a gravelly voice asked from the shadows, shocking Draco. He knew for a fact that Hermione was firmly against house elves. How had Harry avoided a scolding from the woman, with a house elf in his own home?

"No, thank you Kreacher. I'll cook tonight. Would you like me to make anything for you?" Harry asked, not even wasting the time to try to figure out where the elf was.

Kreacher shuffled into the light, stunning Harry. It was rare for the house elf to show himself when there were others about. He was comfortable with Harry, but not so much with anyone else. "If you have no need of me this evening, may I visit with the others?"

Harry smiled. "Of course, you know you can." Before the elf could disappear, Harry pointed to a hook that had been added to the bottom of the coat rack. "Do not forget your coat this time. I don't want you getting arrested again. They broke your fingers last time." He grimaced at the memory. Harry didn't mind bailing the house elf out of jail, but he did hate the injuries that always seemed to come with him.

When Kreacher had disappeared, with his coat, Draco turned to Harry with obvious curiosity. "What on earth have you done this time Harry?"

"I offered him full freedom, but he's been in the family for god knows how long and didn't _want_ freedom. We came to a compromise. He can live as he likes, as long as he takes his coat when he goes out. He helps as much or as little as he wants, though normally that is much more than I'm used to."

Harry wandered through the house, sidestepping furniture as it dove in front of him or between his feet. Draco was curious, but judging by the fact Harry had allowed such inconvenient spells to remain hinted that they had been created by dead loved ones. Another topic would surely be better.

"Where did Kreacher go?" he truly was curios. A house elf who refused to be freed, but had people to visit as well.

"He visits other house elves, those who haven't been freed yet, and tells them about the war. About Dobby; about the fact that there is a house elf out there with a stone marked grave." Harry mumbled that like he was ashamed.

Draco sat on a rickety wooden stool when Harry indicated they would be in the kitchen a while. "Why do you sound ashamed of that? A grave for a house elf isn't heard of, that's a big deal Harry."

A fire burst to life in the fireplace as Harry's shoulders tensed. "Another person lying in a grave that should have been mine? Do you have any idea how many people are dead just so I can stand here?"

Draco was speechless for a moment. The grief weighed Harry's words, and laced his magic that Draco could feel it trying to smother him. What must it feel like to Harry? "No, I don't know it from your angle. Why don't you sit down and tell me? It's obviously eating you up inside, you need to talk about it Harry."

Over Harry's shoulder Draco could see the kitchen coming to life, preparing dinner. "Thanks Draco, but maybe another time?"

Draco nodded in acceptance. "In that case, can I ask you about the fact you've been doing wandless magic all afternoon?" he hoped this was finally a subject that wouldn't be painful. Considering their past, he didn't want their first peaceful time together to be painful for Harry.

"I could always do wandless magic. It was just one of the things I heard about in time to not let on about it. I wasn't so lucky with the whole parsel-tongue thing. By the time I found out it was strange it was too late." He shrugged his shoulders. "I was already a freak; I didn't need to be adding to it every five minutes."

Draco frowned, trying to understand what was different now. "So…now that you're out of school you're happy for people to know about it?"

Harry shook his head. "I still use my wand, when people are going to realise I'm doing magic. Fred and George know about it, and now you." He smiled apologetically. "Wasn't quite thinking properly when I cloaked us this afternoon and…" he glanced around "This is home. This is where I am myself regardless."

Draco nodded in understanding. To be allowed into Harry's home was to be given permission to see him as he truly was. "So Ron and Hermione know about it too then?" he guessed easily. He couldn't see Harry keeping much from those two.

A grimace quickly hidden while he fiddled with his fringe to hide his scar; it had become a nervous habit to hide the scar when he was younger and now he couldn't shake it. "No…they don't know about it. Hermione would want to…study me, not to mention the people she would want to tell so they can study me too. Ron would just get jealous. Then they would both be spitting mad because I kept it from them."

"But…you let me see…" Draco didn't understand. Sure, he had helped Harry earlier, but how did he know he could be trusted.

Harry smiled at him. "Come on Draco. You either get shitty about something, which means you'll take it into your own hands, or you accept things." A knife flew out of the knife block, on course for Harry's head. Draco stared in shock while Harry merely ducked it. He smiled sadly at Draco. "The enchanted items aren't as crazy as you might think. They were all like that when I inherited the place from Sirious. I couldn't…couldn't bring myself to remove his magic."

x x x

Draco leant back from the table, pushing his empty plate away with a satisfied sigh. "That was excellent, thank you Harry. When did you learn to cook? I don't recall any classes at school…"

Harry shrugged, enchanting the dishes to clean themselves up. "I've been cooking since I could reach the bench. Courtesy of being raised by muggle relatives who didn't want me. Hated it at the time, but I quite like cooking now. Might have something to do with the fact that I actually get to eat it now." He glanced at a clock and blushed. "I've stolen more than half of your day already, but if you've nothing planned we could start trying to create an incognito spell for you…"


End file.
